


I Need you

by babasnockings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babasnockings/pseuds/babasnockings
Summary: Jojen knows Bran better than Bran knows himself, and he hates it. But nevertheless, he cannot do without the Reed boy.
Relationships: Jojen Reed & Bran Stark, Jojen Reed/Bran Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	I Need you

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer and i wrote it about a year ago before setting it aside. I don't know, just thought it was kinda cute :D

The thing that Brandon Stark most hated was being ‘too’ much anything. It was all that people fixated on, in everything he did or said. He had had a day, that to anyone else would have been normal, yet everyone insisted he was ‘too tired’, despite his pleading for them to listen to him that he wasn’t. He would finally open up to someone about how trapped in his body he felt, and they would say he was making an unnecessary fuss, being ‘too dramatic’. He was too competitive, asked too many questions, too silent and talked too much, too modest, too overdramatic, tried too hard and didn’t try hard enough. He had long ago learned that he had to grit his teeth and take whatever came at him, since he would never ever be perfect. This is perhaps why he had and Jojen Reed’s relationship began with the former hating the latter. 

You see, Jojen knew Bran better than Bran knew himself, and nothing frustrated him more. It drove him to madness that the very second that a worry popped into his mind, Jojen would appear next to him with freshly made tea and a ginger snap biscuit. When he had gotten an unsatisfactory haircut, Jojen was there the minute he walked through the door, hands intertwined with his own, circling around his waist, telling him that he was a god. He despised the way that Jojen knew how to take him apart and put him back together again, as if Bran was a puzzle of his own design. Jojen knew what he wanted, when he wanted it and how and where it should be done. As much as he hated that his soul was not entirely his own, he revelled in it, it fuelled him.

It hadn’t taken Bran very long to figure out why he felt the way he did, but it did seem as if he had taken eternity to do anything about it. Jojen, knowing him the way he did, could tell how Bran fell apart when their eyes met, how he melted when skin pressed softly against skin both reaching for the salt shaker, or how Bran longed to be calling out his friends name in pleasure in the dead of night and not give a fig what others thought about it. He knew that this was never possible, because bran would go a deeper shade of red than his sister’s hair if anyone so much as jokingly suggested they had done anything of that sort with each other. 

Knowing looks would be exchanged between members of the Stark family when Brand was upset, since they knew the only one who could do anything about it was the Reed boy. Sansa would be on the phone to Jojen straight away, gently whispering “he needs you now”. The response never changed. It was always an “I’m already on the way” with a small smile. 

Jojen would then hold his lover against him, dragging fingers gingerly through his brown locks, separating his curls, and kissing away tears from his cheeks. Bran would tug on the blonde’s shirt, as if wanting to get in with him, so they could be joined in body as well as in soul. He would sob as they laid together, the only wall separating their hearts being skin and bone. “Please, Jojen, Please” the words would escape his lips “I need you”.


End file.
